


混混2

by Zzzz_1982



Category: Zzzz_1982
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzz_1982/pseuds/Zzzz_1982





	混混2

自从那夜之后，林彦俊便觉得自己做什么都心神不定的。举手投足间都能听到那人好听的喘息和摇摆的腰肢。要疯了。

“诶，我说林哥呢！怎么最近老是不在。”小弟阿旺这两天惹了个小崽子，想让大哥帮忙撑撑场面，可是大哥最近好像很忙？  
“呼……”旁边的小弟吞云吐雾体会着新买的香烟的美妙，拍了拍不懂事的阿旺，“别找了，大哥去小黑屋了。”  
“啊？我操又去！？这都第几回了？大哥不说咱们那小黑屋埋汰不去的吗？别她妈整肾虚了？”  
小黑屋。林彦俊手下一帮小弟分享黄片的地方。林彦俊以前觉得他们闲的，有自己撸的功夫还不如找个妹子操操，这看不见摸不着的，多她妈上火。还得自己伺候自己。憋屈！

是的，拉开裤链，撸着鸡巴坐在小黑屋的林彦俊现在要多憋屈有多憋屈！A片里女人叫的有多立体，他内心现在就有多吵闹！  
妈的合着老子那晚是真被嫖了？还他妈清高的一分钱没捞着让那人白爽了？那他她妈这几天是不是又几把被别人操了？靠！靠！靠！！  
林彦俊手中撸动的速度越来越快，A片里女人柔软的身体和大敞的双腿丝毫勾不起他的兴趣，反而脑子里闪过那夜的些许片段让他兴奋的不行。这种欲火焚身无处发泄，撸也撸不出来的感觉让林彦俊分外焦躁！妈的，去找那个小骚货！

林彦俊顺着那夜留下的名片冲到人楼下被保安拦住的时候，发热的脑袋才稍微冷静了一点。操！屁事还挺多。  
就在林彦俊挖空心思想着怎么进去的时候，看到了旁边的外卖小哥。  
“哎！哥们，那啥，我是这个楼53层的，我顺手帮你拿上去吧！”  
美团小哥看着这个穿的傻逼兮兮，带着混不吝气质的哥们，一时间不知道该不该相信他的话。  
“怎么？不信老子？”外卖小哥心里更加不信了，但却有些屈服于他的气势。  
“喏，我老婆的名片！”林彦俊掏出那晚尤长靖留下的名片，“我上去找我老婆，哎，你她妈快点！别磨磨唧唧的，一定给你她妈送到！”  
林彦俊着急泄火，把刚才伪装的形象破坏的彻彻底底。  
外卖小哥没法，哆哆嗦嗦的拿出后备箱的外卖，将信将疑的递出去。林彦俊眼睛放光，一把夺过。  
“谢了兄弟。”  
外卖小哥揉了揉自己被拍疼的肩膀，感叹流年不利。

会议室的门被敲响，“进来。”尤长靖摘下金丝眼镜揉了揉有些酸疼的眼睛。  
“啊！”还来不及惊呼，尤长靖的嘴就被堵住，紧接着落入一片火热的胸膛。  
“不准动。”身后的男人将他双手反剪，细哑的嗓音吐露着威胁。  
尤长靖扭了扭，不一会儿就像放弃似的不再挣扎了。  
林彦俊将办公纸揉成团把尤长靖的嘴堵住，又用充电线将尤长靖绑好。  
用目光从上到下的视奸落入手中的艺术品。很好，林彦俊想。  
林彦俊粗糙的大手像是抚摸艺术品似的慢慢从后划过尤长靖的脸颊，耳畔，脖颈，然后再撬开领口往更深入的地方去。  
“嗯……”乳头被捏起，尤长靖忍不住轻轻颤栗。  
只是一声，林彦俊就被取悦了。果然，小骚货叫的就是比什么AV女优好听。  
林彦俊打了一下他的屁股，从后方吻着他的脖颈，将反剪的手按在自己下体上揉搓。一边揉一边解尤长靖的领带。  
终于，视线变黑了，尤长靖什么也看不到了。  
林彦俊可以好好享受他日思夜想的小骚货了。  
他将尤长靖从凳子上扯下来跪着。  
砰的落地声让尤长靖皱了皱眉头。  
“操！有钱人就是娇气！”林彦俊拿了块垫子给人垫好，迫不及待的拉开裤链释放自己的巨根。  
尤长靖的脸凑的很近，因为找不到方向微微向上仰着。所以，弹出的肉棒正好甩在脸上。虽然力道不大，可是尤长靖白嫩的脸却微微的红了。  
“怎么？小骚货，想哥哥的大鸡巴了？”林彦俊又将肉棒在人脸上拍了拍，伸手从尤长靖的嘴里将纸团抠出。  
口腔刚排除异物又被新的异物入侵，林彦俊的手指伸了进来。  
林彦俊一只手按着尤长靖的肩膀将肉棒在脖颈间蹭动，一只手在尤长靖嘴里模拟抽插。水声咕啾咕啾的响，在安静的会议室里格外的清晰。  
事实证明，小骚货就是小骚货，不管是哪个口都很骚。  
林彦俊拔出自己的手指，将肉棒塞了进去。  
“唔……”肉棒被一含到底的快感让林彦俊疯狂。他撑着尤长靖的后脑勺将人进进出出的顶弄着，时而退出，时而尽根没入。突然，那灵巧的小舌突然动了，舌苔划过敏感的马眼，又狠狠一嘬。  
“操！”林彦俊将肉棒狠狠的顶到底，射在了尤长靖的嘴里。  
“咳咳咳咳……”尤长靖咽下精液，好不容易从刚才猛烈的抽插中喘过气来，此时头都有些晕了。  
尤长靖舔舔嘴角的残留，弯了弯唇角，“怎么，没爽够，小俊俊？”  
“操？你他妈叫谁小俊俊？老子是他妈……诶？你认出我了？操？”林彦俊一把扯开了他头上的领带，“你怎么他妈认出我的？老子的屌这么有特点？”  
“呵……”尤长靖从鼻腔中发出不屑的气音，单腿屈膝慢慢站了起来，优雅的坐回了刚才的座位，丝毫不管旁边光着屌的某人，“就你这手段还想强奸谁呢？我从电脑屏幕上看到你了，要不是这样，谁他妈配合你，滚过来给我松开！她们吃饭快回来了。”尤长靖皱着眉头看他，又不安的看了看外面。  
尤长靖的会议室是全方位透明玻璃环绕。想想刚才在这给人口交，就刺激的尤长靖下面直流水，这要是换个地方，尤长靖二话不说就要和人干一炮。  
尤长靖缩了缩后穴压下念头，将反剪的手在椅子上蹭了蹭怎么都解不开。  
突然，下巴被林彦俊一把捏住了。刚才尤长靖慌张的神色他都看到了，不知道在这里做，他会是什么反应。  
说做就做。  
林彦俊将尤长靖抱到桌子上坐好，双腿分开卡在腰间。“你干什么？”一向面不改色的尤长靖终于有些慌了。尤长靖踢着腿试图将人推开，可是手被反绑，他根本做不到。  
“干什么？”林彦俊将他的衬衫撕开两个扣露出雪白的胸膛，又将他的皮带解开，粗糙的大手边向几千块的内裤里摸边咬他耳朵，“当然是干你啊。”  
“嗯……”  
林彦俊的一根手指毫不费力的插进后方满是湿润的小穴，尤长靖仰着脖子小声喘着气，“就半个小时，不能再多了！”  
林彦俊心里一喜，等老子鸡巴插进去，到时候是不是半个小时就由不得你了。  
林彦俊得到许可，扩张后穴的手指又插进了一根。  
“操？？妈的，你是不是之前跟人上过！快他妈说！”林彦俊抽出手指，拽着尤长靖本来就不庇体的衣服冲他怒吼，“你他妈是属母狗的？一刻不含着大鸡巴就难受是吧！”  
林彦俊不给他辩解机会，将人翻过来按在桌子上，扒下裤子直接将肉棒插了进去。  
“嗯额……”尤长靖发出不同于以往的呻吟。肉棒进去了大半就有些推不动了，林彦俊心知是误会他，又气又心疼，“你！……你他妈怎么不解释啊！”  
“谁知道你这么……”尤长靖顿了顿，没再往下说。对于一夜情对象最好的就是只保留肉体上的关系，其他的，多说无益。  
见尤长靖吞下后半句，林彦俊内心又有些吃瘪，酸酸胀胀的，他也不知道为什么。  
林彦俊刚要退出来，尤长靖就拦住了他。“哎，别……”尤长靖拿着他的肉棒又往里塞了塞，“我还没试过用鸡巴扩张呢。”说罢又动了动臀，吞进了一些。  
“靠！你个小骚货！看老子等会不干死你！”林彦俊一巴掌拍在尤长靖屁股上，肉棒又胀大一圈，“自己动！”  
尤长靖吃力的前后吞吐着，突然衣服被撩起来。冷风灌进肚子，尤长靖缩了缩身子正好将乳头送到林彦俊手里。林彦俊抓住机会，飞速拨弄着。  
“啊啊啊啊——”娇嫩的乳粒根本经受不住林彦俊粗糙大手的摧残，他下意识紧吸着后穴往后躲。  
“妈的放松点！老子刚进去。”林彦俊拍着他的屁股命令到。  
尤长靖乖顺的塌下腰，放松着后穴给人操，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的叫着，和穿上衣服怼人的样子一点都不一样。林彦俊快喜欢死他在性事上的乖顺了。  
林彦俊没有将肉棒拔出，就这么将人翻了过来。尤长靖被干的满脸潮红，衣衫凌乱。林彦俊欣赏着，将肉刃抽到穴口，再重重挺入，动作缓慢认真的像在研磨艺术品。可是尤长靖却受不住了，被撑开的感觉实在太好，他一刻都不想林彦俊的大肉棒出去。  
“啊……快点啊……”尤长靖弓着腰，屈起腿将林彦俊的腰盘紧，“进来啊，进来……”  
可是林彦俊不理他，就算肉棒硬的不行也一下又一下缓慢的撞击着。粉嫩的肠肉被带出又带进，“求我啊？”林彦俊得逞的笑，“你说，你是什么？”  
“啊……”尤长靖被情欲折磨的受不了，嘴里胡乱的说着，“求你……啊…”尤长靖向两人连接出伸手，“别出去……”林彦俊制住他，又继续缓缓的抽出，“你是什么？”林彦俊问。“小……小骚货……啊……”林彦俊奖励似的进入又抽出，“谁的？”林彦俊停下，将肉棒在穴口浅插。尤长靖的小穴空虚的不行，疯狂收缩着求肉棒插入，紧跟着，尤长靖本人也丧失了理智。“你的小骚货……小骚货……求你……”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……哈啊啊啊啊……”林彦俊按着人，深深地操弄着。尤长靖被狠狠的满足了，林彦俊的肉棒贴着他的凸起反复摩擦，这是一场性欲的spa。  
“啊！！”尤长靖要射了，要被林彦俊插射在会议室的桌子上了，刺激和情欲带来灭顶的快感，身体的每一个细胞都在燃烧。  
“唔唔唔……”尤长靖的嘴突然被捂住。  
“好像有人回来了。”林彦俊说。  
灭顶的情欲突然被堵住，尤长靖的龟头不争气的吐出一抹白，死寂般的沉默将还在体内跳动的肉棒衬托的分外明显。  
尤长靖将喘息声放低，紧张的推了推林彦俊，奈何全身被干的软绵绵的根本使不上劲，“快放我下来！快点！”  
“没事，”林彦俊抱起他，肉棒还留在里面，“我带你去看看……”什么？？“你疯了？！！”尤长靖内心万分慌乱，想将林彦俊一脚踹下去，可是他没力气，他做不到。他只能看自己被抱着往玻璃门的方向走，被人看到他就完了，想象着别人看到自己赤身裸体的淫荡的状态，尤长靖呜咽着将头埋进林彦俊的怀里越来越深，偏偏林彦俊还在他体内作怪的顶弄他，尤长靖后穴不争气的嘀嗒着汁水，尤长靖要被气哭了。  
“宝贝……”林彦俊察觉他不太对劲，抱着他顶在玻璃板上，语气也变得有些慌张，可是尤长靖就是不抬头。“媳妇？老婆？”五大三粗的人根本不会哄人，“哎呀！我逗你的！没人！”  
尤长靖后穴吸了吸，将信将疑的将头抬起来，“真的？”红红的眼眶闯进林彦俊心中，扣在最酸疼的那一节，“真的，我错了。”林彦俊低头吻他，用他觉得最温柔的方式抚慰他，“我假装送外卖将外卖弄丢了，请他们去另一个饭馆吃饭了，一时半会回不来，有我的小弟放风呢。”林彦俊抵着他的鼻子又蹭有吻，尤长靖的嘴唇都快被他亲肿了，“对不起，下次一定不这样了。我保证。”林彦俊望着他，将毕生的温柔话都说尽了，可是对面的人好像也没什么反应，反而金豆掉的更厉害了。“那不做了，宝贝，你别哭。”林彦俊彻底慌了。“做。”尤长靖抬起头勾着他的脖子蹭他，“我要做！”尤长靖吻上他，动作又轻又柔。林彦俊愣了愣。尤长靖从来不曾主动亲吻他，就算两人接吻，也都是情欲的、撕扯的吻，这么温情的好像还是第一次。不管了，林彦俊回吻，他开心就好。

玻璃板摇摇晃晃的闪，一股白浊喷洒而下。  
尤长靖问林彦俊，“要不要做我的长期床伴。”  
他终究是又动心了。


End file.
